Evil and Good
by HypeKO
Summary: Alejandro x DJ M for Yaoi in later chapters Boy x Boy, Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

DJ sat in his chair, he wanted to go home! He couldn't stand this tension on the plane. He was the only one on his team. Everyone he has been able to relax with had been eliminated. He had no friends, he was alone everyone was in alliance except for DJ he hated treating people unfairly just so he could win. "Hola Amigo." A tall spanish man walked in front of the grieving teenager. "DJ isn't it?" The sexy heart breaker smiled. "Yes it is." Dj moved his eyes up. "You can call me Alejandro." DJ stayed quiet. He knew who his spanish man was, he was the devil himself. "I want you to join me in first class so you be alone night."

DJ rolled his eyes, first it was Heather then Duncan then Courtney now this stranger. "No thanks i'm fine here." DJ shook his head. "Come on amigo, we can form and alliance i will help you as long as you-." Alejandro was cut off. "I DONT CARE ABOUT NONE OF THIS ALLIANCE BULL SHIT!" DJ finally broke. "My friend calm down it's okay." Alejandro placed his hand around DJ neck.

DJ began to cry. "I'm sorry! I just want this whole thing to end so I can be at home with mama." DJ curled into a safety ball continuing his crying repeatedly. Alejandro couldn't help but to smile while hugging the lovable giant.

The snake softly whispered into Dj ear. "It's okay, just relax and join me in first class." Alejandro placed his hand out waving DJ to take it.

DJ hesitantly grabs the latino male's hand. Alejandro guided the dark skinned teenager to the front of the airplane.

-Chapter 1-

To sleepy to finish :[ Yaoi in next chapter


	2. Beg

UPDATE TIME! \ =3= / MY aunts birthdays today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OBASAN!

DJ started at his new surrounding. "Wow." DJ blinked twice.

"Is it incredible? No?" Alejandro smiled still holding the Jamaican teenager's hand. "Please enjoy my friend." "…." DJ was speechless, he knew Alejandro only as a womanizer so why did he invite him to share a night in first class? DJ thought long and hard still trying to predict the evil one's next move. "DJ." The Latin male said letting the J roll off his tongue.

DJ was still thinking not hearing his name being called.

"DJ|" Alejandro said a bit louder.

DJ jumped up partly scared. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry!" DJ cried out repeatedly. "Shhhh." Alejandro pressed his pointer finger against DJ's lips.

"_Strong yet you're soft."_

_"Big yet shy." _

_"Tough yet fragile." _

Alejandro said in a low voice. "Yes you will do."

"Excuse me?" DJ said eyes some what twitching. "I asked who are you voting off?" Alejandro lied. "If you tell me I will vote with you. I suggest voting off Heather she can be a pain, Owen, Courtney or …"

"I'm voting off myself." DJ interrupted Alejandro's hate list.

Alejandro froze in his place. Trying to fight back words that might offend his new friend. "Why would you want to get yourself voted off?"

"I'm sick of this game! It's nothing but turning people against each other I want to go home to my momma!" Dj yelled before turning his back to Alejandro opening the door that connected first class to the rest of the teenagers holding place. A large force shut the door pinning the DJ chest first against the cold steel door.

"You say you feel alone but you want to leave me?" Alejandro asked whispering in Dj's ear. "I can make it so you will never be alone again." Alejandro lifted up Dj's green shirt revealing his soft skin. "…" Dj stayed slight allowing the snake of a man fondle him and inappropriate manner. "Please stay with me." Alejandro smiled against Dj's neck allowing his hand drift down to Dj's no no area.

Dj's teeth clenched awaiting a touch from the other male.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Alejandro purred while his fingers were barley touching the Jamaican teenager's harden member.

"Please." Dj whined.

"Please what?" Alejandro teased.

"Please touch me! Please!" Dj nearly shouted sounding like a whore.

Im done!

BECAUSE I WANT CAKE! :| Review if you would like Chapter 3 will be out later in the day if i'm not to lazy 3


End file.
